


Another Dream

by Lispman_Briton



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: College AU, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lispman_Briton/pseuds/Lispman_Briton
Summary: Nano has a dream. It brings back memories. She goes to Lomadia.





	Another Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh im gonna hhhhhh start a college au thingy? This thing is like Rythian is Nano's ex and Lomadia comforts her and hhhhh its coot also i have no idea how to use this site so if i made a wittle fucko boingo then tell m

_Another dream_ , Nano mumbled to herself as consciousness was created anew around her. _Her_ room, _her_ bed, _her_ wardrobe, _her_ hair, and _her_ door. As she made her way to the kitchen and placed two slices of bread in the toaster, she pondered to herself. If all of this was _hers_ , why could she not stop thinking about _him_?

 

Nano shook her head, _I shouldn’t be thinking about this_. She extended her arms to retrieve her now toasted bread, only to find the slices missing. She heard a crunchy bite from behind her.

 

“Mornin’, Nano.” The Breakfast Bandit greeted between mouthfuls of toast, “Thanks for making me breakfast!”

 

Nano rolled her eyes and clenched her fists, ground her teeth and took a deep breath. “Lying,” She began, preparing to give her frustrating roommate an earful. “Why are you like this.” She finished, too tired to give them the aforementioned earful.

 

Lying chuckled and finished the last slice, “Because I am, _duh_.” They lifted their arm up took a swift glance at their wrist, “Well thanks for the catering, friendo.” They chirped, half-serious, half-genuinely grateful for their roommates inadvertent hospitality as they burst out the door.

 

“You know what?” Nano sighed to herself as she reached into her trouser pocket and took hold of her phone, “I don’t need breakfast.”

 

* * *

 

 

 _BEEEEEPBEEEEPBEEEEEEPBEEEEEEEEEP_ , went the alarm clock, disrupting the slumber of a rather sleep-deprived Lomadia. She rolled over only to fall from what was not actually her bed, but her living-room couch. In a state of tired confusion, she moved her eyes across the room, trying to decipher _just why in the hell she was sleeping there_. Suddenly, it came back to her, and she sighed. _Nilesy was scared of the owl painting_. Lomadia struggled to her feet and crept into her room, and sure enough, he was sleeping soundly in her bed, and Lyndon was laying on top of him.

 

Lomadia turned around and strolled toward the kitchen, turned the kettle on and opened the fridge. From the fridge she grabbed a half-eaten sandwich from a few days ago, and chowed down. _Finally_ , she thought, _some peace in the morning_.

 

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around the girl’s back, and a voice boomed into her ear. “Lommy!” it spoke, causing her to scream in surprise, “You didn’t tell me you were making hot chocolate!”

 

_God. Damn. It._

 

“Zoeya, it’s not hot chocolate.” Lomadia mumbled as she fought the will to sigh. “It’s coffee. How many times have I told you this?”

 

Zoeya raised her eyebrows and grinned, “Sorry, I just heard the kettle and ran over here because I was so excited!”

 

“Would that explain why you aren’t properly dressed?” Lomadia frowned. She felt like a mother, with two really dumb kids to look after.

 

A look of confusement washed over Zoeya’s face, and she quickly glanced over herself. Realising her mistake, she chuckled and gave a thumbs up. “Yeah!” And with that note, she sprinted back to her room, finally giving her roommate some peace.

 

At least, that’s what she thought. A loud ringing started from her Nilesy-occupied room, and Lomadia instantly recognized it as her ringtone. A few seconds later, she heard the familiar voice of Nilesy greeting her for the morning.

 

_God. Damn. It._

 

* * *

 

 

After what seemed like forever, Lomadia finally answered her phone. She was greeted by a quiet ‘Hey’ from the other side, and from that, she could quickly decipher that Nano had an issue.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Can I talk to you?” Nano muttered. She spoke with unease.

 

“Yeah sure, what about?”

 

“About…” Nano began to struggle finishing her sentence, “ _Him_ …”

 

“Who’s _Him_?”

 

“You know, _Him_. I’ve spoken about him before.”

 

“Oh.” Lomadia was struck with an almost complete understanding of the situation. “ _Him_.”

 

“Yeah, I guess you already know what’s going on, right?”

 

“Uh-huh, but I don’t think this is a good time or place right now, I-” Lomadia was distracted by a tap on her shoulder. She spun around to see her roommate Zoeya, this time actually dressed. She pointed at herself and expressed her ‘What d’ya think?’ face. Lomadia forced a smile and gave a quick thumbs up.

 

“Lom?”

 

“Sorry! I was just speaking to, uh, _Zoeya_.”

 

“I see the problem.” Nano muttered, not unlike a certain character by the name of Drake.

 

“Yeah, but she’s going out soon to do god-knows-what like usual, why don’t you come over?”

 

“Yeah,” Nano was already starting to feel better. “I’d like that.”

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day, after Zoeya had left to… Do Zoeya things (Seriously, where does she go?) and Nilesy had left to go and do nature things with Martyn, Lomadia grabbed her phone and gave the ‘All clear’. Around thirty-two seconds of Frasier later, a Nano with a general air of exhaustion popped through the door and slumped down onto the couch. Her head landing not too far from her halfway-through-a-jammy-dodger friend.

 

She had been crying.

 

Lomadia gently laid a hand upon Nano’s forehead, and softly spoke, “You may begin.”

 

In an instant, Nano’s composure collapsed into anarchy, but not the good kind of anarchy. Her composure collapsed into anarcho-capitalism, with all of her emotions taking advantage over the others for petty gain. “I miss him so much!” She cried.

 

Lomadia gently nodded her head.

 

“I know I’ve talked about this before,” She began to shake, “But he was everything to me! My first boyfriend, my first hug, my first kiss, he used to carry me around and I loved it and…” Nano’s speech devolved into incoherent mumbling.

 

Lomadia smiled softly.

 

Nano’s speech reclaimed it’s coherence, “And I _know_ he’s over me but I’m not and I just want to do all that stuff again!”

 

Without a word, Lomadia wrapped her arms around her distraught friend, and slowly lifted her into the air, moving into an upright stand as she did so.

 

“Wh-” Confusion began to wash over Nano. “What are you doing?”

 

“You said you wanted to be carried again.”

 

At this moment, Nano’s thoughts quickly shifted from those of agony to what can only be described as ‘???????????????????????????????????????????’ possibly with a ‘!’ at the end. Nano’s puzzled and slightly flustered stare met with Lomadia’s calm and comforting gaze.

 

“I get if this isn’t the same.” A hint of awkwardness wore away at Lomadia’s smile. “I’ll put you down if you w-”

 

“No!” Nano interrupted, a tad bit louder than she intended. “This is… Nice.” Her tears were quickly drying, and her composure had reverted to statism. She yawned.

 

Lomadia let out a soft chuckle. “I see you haven’t been getting much sleep.”

 

Nano nodded her head in response.

 

“You can take a nap right now, if you want.”

 

“Yeah. I’d like that.” Nano muttered. She shut her eyes and in a few moments, Lomadia could tell she had nodded off.

 

Lomadia stood there for a while, simply watching the sleeping friend she held. _I like this_ , she thought.

 

Nano’s sleeping mind was active, building and destroying thoughts. _Just another dream_.


End file.
